Duress
by Stefanlover29
Summary: What would you do if your pregnant sister and best friend are brutally murdered by the rich and powerful and the law becomes blind to the injustice?I Stefan Salvatore would do what the law could not. I am going to rip every strip of happiness from the one who stole the happiness from my family. Starting from the wife of the murderer, the glorious Elena Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

In world full of injustice, love and devotion comes to dark days, light comes to those who are willing to choose between good and there are times when even light faces darkness when good chooses evil and then only comes a day when brightness is chained by revenge and destruction.

New York City, 2012 I saw her, she was with her friends giggling and smiling, talking about her new apartment in the upper east side of was dressed in a simple attire consisting of a light blue dress and high black looked beautiful and as bright as the sun itself. My eyes could not leave her and all I wanted to do was to stare at her all day long but I could not. I had to do my job, i could not forget about my sister and her family. I knew what I had to do. I had to kidnap Elena Lockwood. She was sitting in Starbucks cafe when she got a call from what I assume was her husband Tyler Lockwood, my greatest enemy.

_"Caroline! me and Damon can't wait anymore we are hungry. Please get us something to eat, now!".Damon started laughing at me and Klaus, my best buddy sighed and rolled his eyes on me,"what? I am hungry! I love my sister your girlfriend but can't she hurry up?!" and then Caroline stepped into the dinning table placing the hot dish on the table and sat on her designated seat that is next to Nik and held Nik's hand."We have some good news to share with the both of you!".Damon immediately sat erect on his chair. Truthfully, Damon did not want Nik to be with Caroline due to niks notorious past. We had one sister and since the death of our parents he has treated her like his own daughter.I knew he is going to be difficult after this dinner session."Me and Klaus have decided to get married" and I could see Damon 's mouth open in shock, I always agreed to their relationship since Klaus was my child hood friend. I knew him at the back of my hand and I knew that he is going to love my sister till his last breath,when he looked at her for the first time._ _So I was happy, something Damon was desperately trying to be."Nope, you are not getting married to this jerk face" Damon declared and I could see Caroline's temper rising, " I am going to get married to him Damon and him only. I love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life and you are going to accept this and move on. I can't keep explaing to you all these things and Stefan hasnt said a word about it and that means he has accepted that and moved on and so should you". Damon let looked at me for support but I wasn't getting into this and he knew it which made him frown at me. Humph! Messy marriage proposal," I think this is too soon, you both have been together for two months now and suddenly your engaged to my enemy" Damon said."Hey Mate! how am I your enemy?I introduced you to your wife!".Klaus spoke for the first time."since you came to my brothers life he was all like 'klaus is this..Nik is that' and then when it finally stopped you met Caroline and then she was all 'nik is lovely... He is smart' I can't handle this!". For the first time in this conversation Caroline laughed which stunned as all."Damon are you insecure of Nik? Do you think Stefan and I love him more than you?". I could only look at Damon for his reaction. Damons silence said it all, so me and care reached for Damon and hugged him, we call it the 'sibling hug'. Caroline said,"Nik is the love of my life but you and Stefan mean more to me than life itself, both of you are my person, I love you guys". So to mark this moment all the Salvatore siblings stood for the group hug our 'sibling hug' where care is always at the center of us big bears like she called us. Secretly, Klaus got up and clicked our photo from his new camera. At that moment Damon realized that happiness of our little sister matters and not his little insecurities._

_"__Hey!I am legally a Salvatore where is my hug?". We all looked at our sister in law, Katherine who had just entered._

_" Hey baby! Do you know Klaus and Caroline are getting married?". Damon asked with an unbelievable smile. Katherine went towards him and gave him a kiss._

_"I know baby but you look okay with it?...where is my husband and what have you done with him?" we all laughed in chorus. Katherine was the best sister in law anybody could ever have. We were lucky to have her in our life. _

_"__Okay, so are we having the family photo or not?"Klaus asked with a smile aiming his camera at the all mighty Salvatores._  
><em>" <em>_Well, only when my going to be brother in law stands next to my sister." At that moment i realised that my happiness comes from the happiness of my family and that moment was the best moment of my life. So we held each other each other and yelled 'ice-cream'._

Who knew that the happiness could be ripped so easily. Who knew that the men in power could steal the rights and happiness of five innocent people and steal everything the weak treasures in duress.

Tyler Lockwood stole our smile and our happiness and now I Stefan Salvatore, am going to ruin his life by stealing his happiness and everything he treasures. I will strip him from all the happiness he has ever known. Staring from his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness is another face of evil. There comes a time when people have to face darkness and then for some there comes a time when this darkness cannot be erased by the light of others or by virtuousness of the world

They say darkness is the end of the beginning but for me this darkness was the beginning of my life.

**Elena pov**

There was darkness everywhere. I tried to scream and shout but in vain. For some time I believed it was a dream but hours of struggle made me realise that I was kidnapped and that there was no way out.

"Let me go! I said let me go Now!" I said angrily. I saw the darkness disappear and appearance of an innocently looking brown haired man with green eyes.

"Untie me at once, you don't know who I am and what my father and husband can do to you, so let me go" I said with complete ego but the green eyed kept looking at me in amusement. It was like he was watching a cartoon on television.

" why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him with the hidden anger.

"Sweetheart, they do not care about you. Especially, that husband of yours, he doesn't care about anybody" he replied knowingly.

" You are just trying to get into my head, but I am smart! I would not let you" I said, to which he just sighed.

2 hours later

I guess I must have gained conscious now because I don't remember what happened in the past two hours but the only thing I remember was that I was kidnapped. It's ironical how the daughter of the police commissioner who specialized in the kidnapping situations is kidnapped by a handsome young man, atleast the scene was good.

_FLASHBACK_

_" How do I look?", i asked my husband who was busy on his freaking mobile phone._

_"Sexy, my dear", he said while looking at his phone. This was getting annoying. I was planning on throwing his phone out of the Window at that moment._

_Today was the founders ball, the most talked about event in the whole of NewYork city and I wanted to look the best. I had been preparing for this day for a year, just waiting for my husband to look at me and fall in love with me, if that was even possible._

_I married Tyler because our fathers wanted it not because we were in love with each other. Everyday felt like a long one with him, he was not what I expected him to be. He was dominant, arrogant, not so sexy son of a businessman. He never respected our marriage and never respected me. I was a show piece for him, a well educated and respected person to show of to others. He never danced in the rain with me, he never kissed me infront of a crowd for no reason, we never cuddled in thunderstorms and the list goes on. In short, I could not fall for him as he could not_.

_We reached the venue an hour late because Mr. Lockwood was busy talking on his phone about some woman, how I wish that woman was me but couldn't completely blame Tyler, even I didn't put much effort in the marriage._

_When we entered the hall we met with a petite blond named Caroline who showed us to our seat. I knew Tyler was staring at her unabashedly infront of me, thinking of ways to drag her into our bed, god I hate him but this was my day I could not let this get to me._

_"There's my darling daughter!" my father embraced me and for a second just for I second I was convinced that my father loved me._

_" Wow! Did you find a new way to torture me now? By the way the marriage is still eating my life so anything from now has no effect on me dad." I said softly so that the rest of the crowd couldn't hear._

_My father was not a great man. He killed my mother Isabel Gilbert right infront of me._ _My mother faced domestic violence.I spent each and everyday hearing accusations, crying and the voice of a leather belt hitting my mom. My father stole her smile, her ambition, her family and her life. When my mom died I was just nine years old. I tried saving my mom, calling the police was no help since they were under my fathers command, neighbors would ignore me since my father made them believe that I was mentally unwell. Who in their right mind not believe in a cop_. _He promised me that he would leave me alone if I married Tyler and that he would never talk to me and would mind his business, which clearly he is not._

_I sat in the bar and drank as much as my liver could handle. My life was ruined the day I was born in the Gilbert family and further screwed up by marrying into Lockwood family._ _During my loathing time, at the corner of my eyes I saw Caroline. Wanting to give her my a piece of my mind about stealing married men, I started moving towards her when I saw a man approaching her from behind (okay I was so confused.)_

_"Missed me?" the guy with the accent said to her after wrapping his arms around her. Caroline got startled but calmed down after seeing the man with the accent._

_"No, I was just missing my husband. He must be here, I just didn't get the time to meet him. You know it was a long day of flowers and food". She put her arm around the accented guy. She was not only husband stealer but an infidel woman to her husband._

_"Well your husband doesn't mind as long as he gets a dance and a kiss at the end of the night. It's just hard to see you wear such clothes and not ravish you the second I see you. It's difficult hanging out with Damon when I get turned on by you the second I see you. Sweetheart it's difficult and awkward". The British said. _

_Okay so she was married to him_ _that makes her not so guilty._

_"How's our little love?". The British placed his hands on her belly. Okay, so she was pregnant. That makes her beautifully lucky._

_" Oh don't worry she is fine and happy like her mother because she knows how much her daddy loves and adores her". She placed her hand on her husband's cheeks and caressed them lovely and the kissed him. I hadn't realized how long I was standing here for and dreaming for a life like Caroline's. I wish to be loved like she was being loved. But I guess it is not in my destiny. My husband would never respect me or even love the way Caroline was being loved. I would never feel happiness ever._

_So, cursing my life I went back to the bar and drank more and more not thinking about the future that would never exist and the present that never was. I saw Tyler standing with the girls, flirting with them and then I fainted. I wished for sometime that it would be liver failure but no_, _life was was about to get more complex than ever and also I had to meet the love of my life._

_NOW_

"Wake up!". I felt cold water on my face, it felt like thousand needles poking me on my face. I opened my eyes to see yet another new face, a blue eyed man with raven black hair. His eyes fixed on me with no emotion other than hatred. It felt like he was suffering deep inside.

My mother always told me I could read people, up till now I only saw lust, greed and dominance and now after a long time I see pain and suffering.

"What do you want from me?", i could merely whisper now because I felt like my whole energy was drained out. He just looked at me and pulled my hand and threw a brown packet in it.

"Eat" said he with no emotion. I was hungry but I was egotistical too, so I threw the packet on the ground like a teenager.

"No! Leave me now and until you do that I will not eat anything. Leave me!". This time I screamed loudly with full energy and that did it. He became full of rage, ready to pounce on me. I just closed my eyes waiting for his hands to touch me with force.

"Damon don't". I hear the voice of another man. I opened my eyes to see my saviour. ( Oh yes, the sexy kidnapper was in the house. Sorry! but I have to entertain myself now that I am stuck here for an unknown reason.)

"What do you want now?".I said with an exhausted voice. He looked at me like I had all the answers to his questions.

" I want you to eat. Now eat" he said.

"Fine I will, but first you have to tell me why am I here? What have I done? Why am I tied and why do both of you look like you have lost everything?" I said to him with a gentle voice.

"It's not you, it's your husband. We want to steal everything he treasures. We want to ruin your husband's life." he said with determination.

I wish I could tell him how wrong he is. Tyler never cherished me, never loved me. He would be happier if I was gone but the guy continued,  
>" Your husband took away my sister and my bestfriend. He brutally murdered them and stole our happiness in the blink of an eye. Worst part is your father 'the commissioner' let his crimes go on. He destroyed the evidence and mend the justice his way". What he said did not surprise me, I expected this from my father but Tyler. No, I could not believe him. He was just screwing with me.<p>

"I don't believe you. Tyler did not do anything, I don't believe you". I said loudly.

He looked at me in disbelief but muttered," Believe what you want to, but just eat".

He left me alone and then for the first time I truly felt like an idiot, trying not to believe something that I knew was right.

I wish I could do something for the man who just left but I realized that the darkness of a man swept the brightness the of a powerless weak man.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear.  
>Fear kills you or makes you stronger.<br>Sometimes it is the other more than the latter. It is said that we don't fear death, we fear the fear of death. Some say fear makes us great. Fear of disease developed medicines, fear of snake bites gave us antigenic but how do you find a solution to someone who fears losing loved ones?

Elena Pov

I opened my eyes again and for the first time I started observing my surroundings. I was in an attic, because the room was too small and roof was slanting and the room was filled with dust. When i was getting up to explore, i got pulled back by my hand which was tied up by a rope which was attached to the pillar. I got up holding the pillar, i felt a sharp pain on ankles, i started spreading my arms for support, when I got hold of a white cloth which was covering a cartoon. I fell down hard on my bums. I got up and saw the cartoon filled with old objects and books. Before going for the cartoon I checked whether someone was coming or not.

When I didn't hear any voice I tried to grab the cartoon when I did I removed the white cloth, in there I saw a photograph of Caroline. I knew her, I met her at a gala. She was wearing a wedding gown and holding wedding flowers and beside her was a man. White guy with blond hair and dimples, that was the same accented man that I had seen. They looked so good ttogether

I kept the photograph and pulled out a diary which had 2005 written on it. I opened it out of curiosity. On the opening it I could see 'PROPERTY OF NIKLAUS MIKEALSON' written on it. So, the blond guys name was Niklaus. I started looking at pages to realise that this was his journal.

I started reading it.

What?! I am a curious soul.

_Date- 5/01/2005_

_It has been two years three months and two days since the death of my mother. She was an extraordinary woman, that's what my father tells me. The only thing I saw my mother do was scream and shout and act weirdly. She had Huntington's disease. She started loosing her neural control when she was just 25 years old, I was just seven years old then. I remember her being irritated and angry. My father told me that she was an amazing woman and that is why he married her the moment they turned 18. I knew he loved her more than anything. He was with her till the day she died. He visited her everyday, held her hand everyday. He refused to let me see her. So, i spent my time with Stefan and his brother Damon. Over the period of time I started fearing about me being alone till I get old. I saw father being miserable everyday but i could not do anything about it. Stefan had Damon were my friend while growing up and you wouldn't believe it he gave me this diary. He says its like a cheap source of therapy._

_ His parents were separated. He and his brother lived with their father and they had a sister who lived with their mother in Mystic falls. _

_Today, Stefan called me over to his place. He said something about his sister coming to town because their mother was going on a second honeymoon with their stepfather William Forbes. I don't even know how I know his name?_

_When i reached his place, I could hear the voice of a girl talking sternly to somebody._

_"Hey Stefan! I am here if our need me I'll meet you outside in your garden." I screamed. The best thing in the boarding house was it's garden according to me. Stefan and I would just lie on the grass and talk about life._

_I went outside and faced the sun, trying to absorb all the sunlight my skin could. I heard someone approach from behind. _  
><em>"Hey Nik! You are right on time. Caroline just reached. Come I'll introduce you to her but promise me no flirting with her unless you intend to marry her or just don't Damon does not respond well towards people flirting with our sister." Stefan sure does panic. I never felt anything for anybody that was close to once in a lifetime love.<em>

_And then I saw her. The love of my life._

**Stefan pov**

It has been 22 hours since the kidnapping. The news of Elena Lockwood being kidnapped was not out yet. Another 5 hours and she would be all over the news.

" Damon, come on honey take your meds", I heard Katherine talking to Damon. It has been 8 months since our sister's and Klaus's death and since then Damon has been having antidepressants.

Death of our sister had destroyed him was an understatement. I have never seen him like this. Katherine has been with him throughout this, it was her plan to kidnap Elena and make Tyler suffer. Damon agreed to the plan but this was not the end, we want him to confess his crime and not only him but Commissioner John Gilbert also and until then we would not rest.

In the evening, I went to my room. I had removed every photo of Klaus and Caroline, I promised myself that I would not see them until I get my revenge. So I went over to the study table and opened my journal. When i was turning and flipping pages I went through my entry on the 20 January 2012, Founders day and remembered that night and how it changed my life.

_Founders Day 2012_

_I am late, like 3 hours late and I know Caroline is going to kill me words by words Damon is to just smile and tell me that I am lucky to late, Klaus is going to devert Caroline's towards their baby and Katherine being the best is going to get me a drink and protect me from my sister till the end of the ball but the only downside was that I have to endure hours of kissing and flirting between my brother and her. If I hangout with Klaus I have to hear '50 reasons why Caroline is the best' and how much he loves his life._ _I enjoyed hanging out with Klaus but then Caroline ruined it. So I went straight to the bar._

" _Can I get a glass of Bloody Mary please" I asked the bartender who looked kind of tired, bartenders are never tired or atleast don't have to look tired._

_"So..." I started but my mind got diverted towards the girl in the red dress. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen but she was drunk to stupor. So I walked upto her to ask her if she was okay._

_"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone. She just smiled and god her smile was beautiful._

_" Am I Angelina Jolie? Do you see Brad Pitt sitting next to me and feeding our six children?" She asked with the same smile. She was so drunk_

_"Nope" I replied. On other occasions I would have laughed but this woman was making me nervous and did I really say ' nope' ?What is wrong with me!_

_" Then no I am not fine". She said with a disappearing smile._

_"but..do you think Angelina would wear this dress and look more prettier or in men language 'look more sexier than me?" She asked me. Did she even look in the mirror?_

_"I think you look beyond gorgeous in that dress and also every man would agree with me when I say that you look more sexier than Angelina tonight." I said. Guys, she is drunk and may not remember any of it atleast I could give her the truth. She smilled at me like she always wanted to hear this._

_" So.. Do I get to know the name of the girl who is more gorgeous than Miss Jolie herself?" I asked. Man I was good at flirting._

_"Elena..Elena..." She started to say but the bartender called out for me and gave me the drink. When i got my drink, i felt a hand being placed on shoulder. How much I wish this was not my sister but life doesn't go as planned._

_" So Mr. Salvatore, got some time for your sister.." She said folding her arms to her chest. She looked so angry. I looked around for Klaus or Katherine but I could not find anyone. Bad timing i say._  
><em>"Damon was<em> _not feeling well so Katherine took him home and Klaus went to the washroom." She looked at me with no change in expression like she was demanding some explanation._

_"The last patient didn't let me go until I proved to him that he had normal fever and not meningitis and trust me I told him I had to go to my sister's party but he didn't let me go." I told her what was unfortunately the truth. People have lost all their trust in doctors. I tried to explain more but she looked unconvinced._

_" Alright, but next time come early or you'll be sorry...very sorry!" She said and whispered the last part. This woman was the most scariest person I have ever met._ _She looked a bit like our father but she inherited her anger from our mother, the sheriff._

__"_Trust me I will. How's the party going?_" _I asked out of courtesy and to change the topic. She smiled, it was the biggest smile I had ever seen. _  
><em>"It is perfect, everything was perfect. I wish I could have a drink and celebrate it but for now I'll<em> _have some water and do some victory dance with my British husband"._

_My pregnant sister was the best event manager I have ever met, but hey she is my sister I would have to love everything she does._

_"So we're you drinking alone" She asked me. She reminded me of my drinking partner, so I turned around to see her but she was missing. _  
><em>"Yeah, um.. Care I have to go meet someone here, one of my patient I just saw him. I'll meet up with you later". I said before running out in search of my angel.<em>

_I could not find her I looked everywhere in the party and then I decided to go back ask my sister for a dance and then go back home but then I saw her standing outside in the gazebo in the garden. So I ran to her._

_"You woman just dissappeared, where were you? I was searching for you everywhere!" I asked with a lot of concern and pulled her to me. I saw tears in her eyes. I removed those tears with my thumb and smiled at her. She smiled at me. It was hot at the moment and to cut the tension I asked her to dance with me and she said yes! Best day of my life._  
><em>I held her hand in one hand and the other traveled down her back touching her soft long hair. I pulled her close to me, so close that our heads were touching. I don't remember the song we were dancing to. All I remember that this amazing women was in my arms dancing with me and that is all that mattered.<em>  
><em>After some time, i leaned in closer to kiss my angel. When our lips met, i realized I have to be with her or else my life would be ruined. She was my forever love.<em>

_All the moment was ruined when I heard my pager emergencies, at that moment I cursed all the injured and deceased people._

_I told Elena that I had to go but I thing she was too buzzed so I decided to leave her with Caroline. Caroline was mad but I explained to both Nik and Care that the woman they had to take care of was my future wife and the mother of my future children. Nik cheered for me but Caroline just rolled her eyes and huffed promising to take Elena back home._

_When i reached the hospital, i quickly wore a surgical robe because the ambulance had yet to come._

_"Dr. Houston what is the eta?" I asked my intern who was already there walking with me._

_"Three minutes Doctor". He said_

_" So, what's the emergency?" I asked him. He seemed tensed. What had happened that had got him so tensed?_

_"Dr. Salvatore, it happens to be a G.S.W to the chest, they say it's near to the heart and other gun shot to the head." he said. No wonder he seemed tense_. _Being a doctor, you become prepared to face terrible conditions but some times these things move us, reminds us that our life is so fragile and also reminds us of our past sometimes. I was a trauma surgeon, i was trained to face this but sometimes I felt weak._

_In exact three minutes the ambulance arrived with one already dead and one new patient. The paramedic pulled out the body of the man who had been shot in the head and another a women who had gsw to the chest._

_" 26 year old male named Elijah Smith shot at point blank range on the head was already dead when we arrived but this 22 year old female named Haley Smith, his wife was still breathing. She was hit on the chest. She has been bleeding profusely and has even slipped off two times." the paramedic recited._

_"Dr. Houston book an O.R. now!". I screamed. I saw him run faster than ever towards the nurse's station._

_" This is a case of murder right?" I asked the paramedic just nodded._

_"Seems so doc." he said casually._

_" Then, shouldn't the cops know about this or something. They should be here isn't it?" I asked in a confused tone._

_"Dont know doc. See you tomorrow!".He said_

_This has got to be the strangest thing I have heard. Just then I heard Haley crashing. We put paddles thinking it could help but it didnt. Epi did not work until finally she was announced dead at 2345 hours due to major internal bleeding. _

_The couple had nobody. No family, no children and hardly some friends and very few neighbors. The most painful thing was that there was nobody to demand justice for them, there was nobody in their life except each other and most of all, the murderer of these people was still _  
><em>running around searching for another prey.<em>

I closed my journal not wanting to read it anymore. That day still gave me chills. Tyler Lockwood had killed Haley Smith and her husband and Commissioner Gilbert knew about it. He protected him. There was no police report because Gilbert didn't allow the Police to look into the matter. I lost everything, with it i lost fear.

i most certainly do not fear anymore but being so close to Elena and the thought of holding and explaining to her my problems is something i feared but i knew i had to move on. or should I?


	4. Chapter 4

Love is fickle, love is confusing and an overrated emotion some say but the others say it is underrated, there is no emotion like love. Love for your mother, your spouse, your partner, your brother, your father, your friend, is what describes love for others but what if your an orphan, and don't have a sibling. What if you are too shy to make friends and partners?

Then what is love for them?I agree with people who say love is just an emotion like anger and happiness. There is a time when you feel loved but then it soon passes by over a period of time and the love you felt will be no more.

For some love lasts for ever. For them love is not a state of mind, it is the truth of life. Is love the ultimate truth?

**Elena P.O.V**

_I woke up at what I assume was midnight or very early in the morning. I read a diary yesterday, it seemed like a story full of love and life, it seemed like a novel to me. I tucked the book behind me. I don't know when I would get out from this place atleast I have something to do meanwhile._

_I was not desperate to go home_.

_There were pages after pages of Niklaus describing how awesome Caroline Salvatore was. There was one entry that I liked the one on the 24th of August 2005. When Caroline's brothers..._

**_24 August 2005_**

_I feel guilty. I have been dating Caroline for nine months now behind both her brother's back. I know I love her, I know she is the one for me but I haven't told her that I love her yet and it is not because I am scared I will scare her away. It is because I do not want to be vulnerable. Telling somebody that you them is a whole new level of intimacy that I am not ready for. Everyday when I see her i fear she is going to tell me that it's over. That it was just a summer hurrah for her. I am just scared._

_Last week when she came over to my house to spent the night, i was the happiest man right there. I did not sleep the whole night. I held her all night and watched her sleep to ensure that she doesn't run away and then I woke up next to her the following day (she woke up because I did not sleep)_ _and that morning was the best morning of my existence._

_The worst part of it all was the fact that I had to lie to my bestfriend. I never hid anything from. Yesterday when I was hanging out with him in Ray's Bar, he asked me if I was okay because I was not gawking at girls or hitting on them. I told him that I had something going on at work but he was far from being convinced. That is the only downside of knowing a guy your entire life, you know everything about them. Then I excused myself to go to the washroom, actually I wanted to call Caroline and talk to her. I missed her and also to tell her that since I was drinking with Stefan she could not come over for the night. Sometimes I just hated my bestfriend. When i went outside, i saw Stefan giving money to a young woman who was hardly wearing anything. I didn't understand what was going on. Why would he give some woman money?_

_Later that night, i had started to get drunk, well almost wasted. Stefan said that we were celebrating because he became the chief resident or something._

_I felt hands going up my chest, my eyes followed the fore limb to the face of the woman doing it. The only thing I could make out was blond hair. I took Caroline's name in a haze but the woman kept on feeling me. I called out for Stefan but he had gone to talk to a brunette haired woman. I demanded for some water, the bartender kept giving me water till I started feeling better. I went to washroom after sometime but when I was coming out the same blond woman pushed me on the wall and started kissing me, it took me a minute to process what was going on, i immediately pushed her and saw Caroline standing and watching what happened to be a misunderstanding. I realized how much it broke her because her tears were rising in her eyes but she just ran away. My Caroline would never let anybody see her cry. I followed her outside but the way we both went outside startled both Stefan and Damon and so they both followed us out._

_I ran and pulled Caroline, but she was inconsolable. _

**_In the scene_**

_"Wait Caroline listen to me, what you saw over there..." Klaus said but Caroline cut him off._

_"Don't you dare! I thought we were serious. I thought it meant something to you that our relationship meant something to you but it didnt. You are the same jerk faced man that my brother told me about." Caroline _said_. Klaus saw her break down and all he wanted to do was hold her._

_"What hell is going on here?" Damon emerged with Stefan and Damon's Brunette haired bartender fiancé right behind them. Damon and his brother saw Caroline crying. She was holding herself and crying. They quickly ran to her and held her and asked her what was wrong._

_" Caroline Sweetheart listen to me, it was nothing. I didn't even know her, she came out of nowhere and started... doing that. Darling you know how I feel about you". He looked at her but Damon interrupted their conversation._

_" Care why is he calling you in such a way and why are you crying because a woman kissed him?_ _What's the big deal about it?" Damon demanded. Somewhere he knew why but he was not coming in terms. Caroline just ignored him but Damon put a firm grip on her, Not letting her go. He wanted his answers and he was going to let her go until she told him everything. She knew it so she got more angrier._

_" Because I am in love with his jerk. This jerk who happens to be my boyfriend."_ _the moment she said that Damon could not stop staring at his sister. For a moment there was pin drop silence. A bomb had been dropped, the fire was ignited and apocalypse was about to come._ _Damon's_ _jaw dropped, Stefan looked at Klaus in disbelieve and Katherine moved towards Damon to calm him down because a storm was about to come. Klaus stared at her with eyes tearing up. He was about to cry because now he knew that Caroline loved him as much if not more. This was the happiest day of his life_. _He knew that it not only known by him now but her brothers know as well._ _He was stuck._

_Within a quarter of a second Damon was on him. He was holding Klaus's collar, he pulled him. His was devastatingly angry. In the next second a fist hit Klaus. He fell down and held his face to realise that Damon had broken it and it was bleeding. Damons outburst made Caroline cry even more. She was so devastated that she ran._

_Stefan knew he had to take over or otherwise there was more to come. Surely he was hurt but Klaus was his friend and he would rest until he got the rest of the story. Stefan asked Katherine to go and talk to Caroline._

_"You Son of a... " Damon started off. He grabbed Klaus's collar to lift him and hit him again when Stefan quietly walked between them and held Damon's hand._

_"Brother control yourself, i know what they did was wrong but hitting someone like that is wrong. Let's just go home calm down and talk about this with Care." Stefan said. Klaus knew his best friend would come to his rescue. Stefan refused to look at Klaus. He just grabbed Damon and left._

_"Steff..buddy. Hey listen to me." Klaus ran towards his bestfriend but Stefan ignored him._

_"I love her, I love Caroline. I am in love with her man. You are my bestfriend, you should understand mate, please trust me." Klaus said his voice felt like he was begging. He felt tears pouring down his eyes. He never cried. Not even when his mother passed away, not even when he was fired. The two people he loved the most were stripped away from him._

_Two hours later_

_Klaus walked back to his house. He was feeling lost and alone. He opened his door to find his father sitting on his couch._

_"Dad what are you doing here?" he asked in a sad tone._

_" Painting your walls" Mikeal said. He doubted Klaus understood anything_

_"Great lock the door after you are finished" Klaus said. Yet again in a very sad tone._ _Mikeal huffed, his job started here._

_" Come here and tell me what happened Nik. Let's have a father-Son chat." Mikeal said. Klaus obeyed him and sat besides him._

_"So what is the problem?" he asked_  
><em>"Caroline and I have been seeing each other for a while." Klaus waited for his father to react. He didn't react at all.<em>

_"Then?" he asked. Klaus just continued and told him the whole story._  
><em>"Do you love her Nik?" he asked.<em>  
><em>"Yes! More than my whole life." Klaus said.<em>  
><em>"Then what are you doing here. Take a taxi and run to her house grab her and kiss her. Tell her how much you love her." Mikeal said.<em>  
><em>"it isn't easy father. Stefan and Damon hate me they won't let me talk to her after what happened" Klaus said.<em>  
><em>"Son, Huntington's got in my way once but I got passed it. I married your mother and had you. There are obstacles in every relationship. Your love helps you get past these obstacles. The day you run out of love these obstacles hurt you like hell. Steven and his brother are your obstacles just get past them with the power of love my son." Mikeal said. <em>  
><em>"Are you on drugs? and my friend's name is Stefan not Steven" Klaus asked his father.<em>  
><em>Mikeal guilty looked at Klaus shoes and smilled.<em>  
><em>" Are these gucce's?" he asked. Klaus looked sternly at him.<em>  
><em>"Pot never hurts anybody" he said. <em>  
><em>" Just sleep it off. Don't go anywhere. I going okay. Can you manage yourself?" Klaus asked in a worried tone. Mikeal nodded.<em>

_Klaus ran outside for a taxi to tell the girl of his dreams how much he loved her._

_Caroline's house_

_Caroline was crying for two hours now, she was exhausted now. The next phase was anger for her. She planned ways to casstrate Klaus for what he did to her._  
><em>" His Damm accent, his clothes, his dimpled smile can all do to hell. I HATE him!" She screamed out of frustration building up in her. After half an hour, she decided to sleep it off and plan the dark confrontation that was going to take place tomorrow with her brothers. The feeling of losing to love had her sad and confused. She knew she could never love anybody as much as she loved him but the feeling of drowning in misery without him had her in twisted thoughts.<em>

_" I hate him!" She said. Throwing her towel on the mirror._  
><em>"The last time I heard you loved me!" someone with a thick British accent said. She turned around to see Klaus sitting on the love seat in full comfort and an unsure smile.<em>  
><em>"Are you mad? What are you here?!" She said angrily.<em>  
><em>" love quiet, your brothers are going to literary kill me if they see me here!" he said while trying to calm her.<em>  
><em>" What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly and angrily. She started hitting him.<em>  
><em>" Sweetheart you seem to be more angry about me being here but not because of the kiss" he said with astonishment.<em>  
><em>" . Even Start." She said with controlled anger. It was like a volcano, anger was building up, gaining more energy. Never knowing will it irrupt.<em>  
><em>"Love, I don't want to talk about that too but you have to know that I didn't want to do that with her. I didn't even know her and I don't even care about her<em> _and if given a choice I would kiss you. Always.." he said. After a moment he wasn't sure what he said but he realized Caroline was starting to melt down._  
><em>"And?" She asked eyeing Klaus waiting for him to say something special. Klaus knew what he had to say. He felt it but he was hesitating. Finally, after taking a deep breath and remembering his father's words he took Caroline's face and said what should have been said ages ago.<em>

_"I love you. You are the love of my life. Everything I am everything I have is yours forever." Klaus said lovingly. His words brought tears in her eyes. It feels good to be loved it. It feels good when your love is returned._

_Caroline couldn't say anything. So to mark the occasion klaus quickly grabbed her face and kissed her with all the power he had._

_" I have a confession to make" Caroline said a small voice. Klaus let her go and stared at her. Klaus's expression asked her to go on, when suddenly the door opened and Katherine and the Salvatore brothers walked in with angry faces._  
><em>At that point he didn't know what to do. He could either run or be a man and talk to her brothers. Right now he didn't want to be mature man because of the dangerous looks displayed by them.<em>  
><em>"Hello mate!" he said looking at them and starting waving.<em>  
><em>The next second Katherine and the brothers started laughing. It was like a slap on Klaus's face for a second he was confused but later Stefan started clearing things out.<em>  
><em>" it was a test Klaus and congrats you passed!" he said. There were various emotions running around. He immediately looked at Caroline in disbelief. She had a guilty face. Katherine continued<em>  
><em>"That girl was Camille. She works with me. She was paid to seduce you. So the first test was fidelity which you passed after ignoring the advances. Then you went to Caroline to comfort her you passed the second test passed. You didn't hit my handsome beau even when he hit you so badly, you passed my test and you came here and confessed your love for her. Now you can officially date our very own care bear!" Klaus only stared at her for more explanation.<em>  
><em>" I knew the way you looked at her. That she was she is the most amazing woman in the world. Then I thought it was onsided love but then I saw you both kissing outside the grill two weeks ago. I thought care was going to tell us but she didnt but then Damon and Kathy saw you sneaking out of her room four nights ago. He was about kill you right then but Kathy saved the day . So we decided to confront Care. So we did and then the test and the rest you know is history." Stefan ended.<em>  
><em>Klaus got angrier and angrier every minute and then stormed out. He knew he would do something he would regret so he walked out.<em>

_In the diary_

_I guess that was my wake up call. I was angry for the next two weeks. I didn't talk to anyone not even Caroline, i needed time to digest what they had done. I did take time but few weeks later my anger was gone like it never existed. Though the incident left a deep impact on me, it will always be the biggest turning point of my life. Confessing my true feelings._

_**Stefan pov.**_

It has been 48 hours since the kidnap. The kidnapping is all over the news. They named it " Locknap". The greatest kidnapping of all time. The spot light was on us and the time to execute the plan had come. Tyler would be under immense pressure not only from the Gilbert family but from the rest of the city people and his own family. His and his families reputation was on the line.

I shifted Elena from the attic to the living room of the cabin. I knew she would not struggle but lost all the faith I has overran kind. Yesterday when I was moving Elena from the attic, i saw Nik's diary. I let her take it. I wanted her to understand why I had to do what I had to do. Presently, she is umconscious.  
>" So who did my husband kill and why?" I hear her ask me after an hour.<br>"I think you know." I said confidently.  
>"Your sister and brother in law." She said in fear. I could just nod.<br>"Why?" She asked me.  
>" She...she witnessed a murder. A murder committed by your husband" I said. I didn't want to say anything else about that and somehow she knew it.<br>" So, what you going to do now?" She asked me. I wish I knew myself.  
>" I will make him confess everything." he said.<br>" He would'nt" She said confidently.  
>" what about in Duress?" I asked her.<br>She and I just started at the photo of Tyler Lockwood with a poker face.

Love is really an emotion i learnt that day.


	5. Revenge

Revenge, a word describing the endless need to perform bad deeds onto one another. The ecstacy gained from pulling down the other is what keeps one going on. Mahatma Gandhi once said that an eye or an eye makes the world blind. Blinded by the clouds of promise and a new life sidetracks the thought of revenge. What curbs the sin is forgiveness. Not many can forgive and forget, it is usually easy said then done. The relief that revenge brings cannot be compared to the life long misery of forgiveness. I believe that there is no other path than the sinful path of revenge but then what do I know?  
>I say let the revenge begin...<p>

**Stefan pov**

It has been 49 hours since the kidnap. The news of the kidnapping of the quintessential Elena Lockwood was flooding. Each network was reciting the tale of this beauty siting next to me. The beauty who was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle that was my life. She kept staring at me and I kept staring at the news.  
>" What's your name?" She asked quizitively.<br>" where is your husband supposed to be now? He's not giving any interviews why?" I asked her with complete seriousness, still looking away from her pitiful eyes.  
>" I believe I asked you first Mr. Salvatore" She said gently but with a lot of attitude.<br>" I kidnapped you, you answer. I will answer only those questions which I want to." I said with a lot of anger.  
>"Alright.. As you wish but I will only answer you when you look at me." She said knowing full well that I would have to.<br>Great. I exasperated and decided to move on from that subject and then stared at her, I had a deep look into her soul that was displayed in those big brown eyes. She decided to answer me now.  
>" With my father and my in laws contemplating their next move maybe. The decision of avoiding the press is of my father and the decision of letting it out must be of my lovely mother in law. I bet she informed them about my dissappearance." She said.<br>"Correct. You do know your family and I continuously underestimated your talent." I said keeping my composure and attitude in balance.  
>"My turn now, who are you?" She asked me.<br>"Stefan." I said keeping it short.  
>"The doctor" She whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground.<br>"Let's get back to work now Mrs Lockwood." I said while rubbing my hands softly.  
>" What ever you are doing...it's not going to work. Neither Tyler nor his family care about me, they rather find me dead. I am as good as dead to them." She said with a sad expression.<br>" But your father does. He would do anything to get you back. Hence this time Tyler will put an effort to find you."I looked at her in a deviously. She looked surprised refusing to believe what she had heard from me.  
>" He won't. Why did you kidnap me? It doesn't add up you know, If you wanted take revenge from Tyler you wouldn't use me of all people as the leverage. You seem confident about the whole kidnapping. It's like you know what everybody is going to do. You want me, not as the leverage but for something else. If you know everything, you would know that I could care less about my family. So my question is why?" She gave me a puzzled expression.<br>" Power of deduction..hmm.. I like it but I wouldn't answer that question now." I leaned closer, so close that I could feel her breath on my skin. I could feel her heart beating faster than ever.  
>" Sherlock Holmes." I said with admiration.<br>She just looked shocked and uncomfortable. I screwed up. Again.  
>I closed the T.V. to ask her the next question. This was going to get difficult for her from now on. With everybody full of hate in my house, the probability to work with somebody who would be as open minded as me would be difficult. Damon wanted to be a part of the plan that I had made but I knew he did not have the strength and patience to deal with anybody who was related to Caroline's murder.<br>"Do you know anyone named Haley James?" I asked her but she shook her head in denial. Tyler hid more from her than she realized. I think she knew that but she also knew that she could not get away from the Devils arm. She was stuck in it.  
>" Are you aware of the various relationships that your husband was a part of before you married him? I asked her hopping she would nod and luckily she did.<br>"I do but I lost all the count after his 12th girlfriend in his senior year... Her name was...Um..Anna or Nicole or something. But why do I need to remember all that?" She asked me. She was either ill informed or she was ignorant of her husband's long list of distractions. For now, for me she was getting on my nerves. What did she even know about her own husband?  
>I pulled a table infront of her and threw a brown file on the table infront of the table. She kept looking at me for an explaination but I just went behind her and released her hand from the contrains.<br>"Haley Marshall aged 27, born and raised in New York. She was very talented from the beginning, captain of cheerleading squad, mathlete. Studied hard, got into N.Y.U., studied law got married to another lawyer, a civil lawyer to be more specific. Elijah Smith her husband, was a child prodigy. Intelligent yet sophisticated and rich. They met through some common friends and started dating, got married a year later. They lived happily ever after until the beast of a person came and killed them mercilessly." She slowly opened Haley and Elijah's file and looked at all their records. Happy photos of her and her husband and many more with her friends. She immediately got hand of a photo where Haley and Elijah were lying on the floor covered with liters of blood all over their body. She was shocked and threw all the photos in the file and looked at me angrily.  
>" I assume the monster you are referring to is my husband." She wasnt asking, she was stating it. I just sighed. I looked at her now and all I could see was her beautiful eyes that was full of unshed tears. Even though she did not do anything I could feel the guilt in her eyes.<br>"Why?" that was all she could say.  
>" Hayley had dated Tyler back in high school and they again rekindled their love after they completed their college. People close to them stated that they were going to marry and that Haley was the one for him but who knew about Tyler's interest in woman with skimpy dress and typically no interest in being a lady. She caught him cheating. broke up with him, met Elijah and you the rest. She did not come under Tyler's radar until someone filed a case against him, a little over a year ago. Haley was the lawyer that was hired to fight against the Lockwood Global in court. One night they were shot dead. As you can see from these photos that the wounds are clear. Whoever shot them was a professional shooter and when the police arrived back at their place, it was all mangled up. That would suggest that whom ever was responsible for their death was looking for something. Perhaps some evidence." I could see Elena getting troubled and flustered. Meanwhile I kept both my hands on the table and leaned infront towards Elena. I threw another brown file on top of the table.<br>" Next up.. Caroline and klaus Mikealson" I said with anger now rising. I threw another file on the table.  
>" Matthew Donovan is next and then Rose Marquiez, Trevor Slattery and Kol Marden... Oh he is British" I said with sarcasm.<br>" You know, two names out of these names are dead. One is missing. Other Two of them ruined completely and the British guy he was jailed on the account of corruption." All Elena could do was stare at the their photos. Countless innocent people stuck in the arms of hell and a monster by the name of Tyler Lockwood.  
>" These people happen to be former or working employees of your husband's company or somewhere connected to the family and even their court cases..." I stared at her with all the anger I could gather.<br>" Now.. do you know any of them?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at me with astonishment and shockingly remorse.  
>" I knew Matthew personally. I heard about Caroline from my mother in law, she worked for her." She said now eyes brimming with tears.<br>" What do you want from me?" She asked me with tears now falling like snow. Slowly and softly but effectively. I stood there dumbstruck, looking at the limitless compassion that this angel had.

**Elena P.O.V**

How?  
>How could I not know about all this...<br>My husband not only butchered innocent lives but also proved he lacked compassion and all soughts of selflessness and forgiveness. He destroyed his humanity on his own.  
>I ran from this right from the first day I met him. I ran from him like a prey from his predator. I pushed him, i ensured that I had nothing to do with him. I did not interfere in his business nor his fidelity. I pushed him so far that now I hear of his heinous crime and untold hatred towards humility. Did i destroy him or was he always this corrupt?<br>Did my negligence caused this? Was i so blinded by my selfishness that i let my husband be corrupt? or was he always like this.  
>these questions surrounded me like air. As light as it seemed the impact was that times effective.<p>

Somehow this stranger knew me. He wasn't oblivious to my feelings like my so called husband. He stood there waiting for me ask for some compassion or support. i couldn't ask him for more.

after a long time, i felt someone approaching the room. Stefan looked at the door and thought for sometime about something and then called out to the stranger outside the room.  
>" Come in" he said politely.<br>i saw a man and woman walk in. The man had blue eyes and raven black hair. he wore dark clothes and had a very sad and yet very angry face. He looked tired and his eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. He held hands with a tall, thin woman with brunette hair, it was curly. Like the man even she had a sad expression and a tired face. But unlike the guy she looked quite fashionable.  
>" Elena do you remember you asked me about the reason behind your kidnapping?" he asked me and I could just simply nod.<br>" This man is my brother and she is my sister in law. She is a lawyer and my brother is a journalist." what was the point of it?  
>" I have a computer hacker, a fellow businesswoman, a professional engineer and a con artist. I am a doctor if you must know."<br>Again the point?  
>He was looked so confident. He gave me a crooked smile and continued to explain his point.<br>" I need a person who knows Lockwood Global through and through. Most of the files are concealed. These files are neither stored in the archives nor saved in the computers. You own 22 percent of shares in Lockwood Global and hence you are one of the directors in the 'board of directors'. You have right to know everything about the company, right from the architect of the building to the last person being employed and that is what I need." He said.  
>" I...I gave up my right. Tyler is the one who represents my share. He represents me. I promised him..." I began but then the brunette girl became angry and started screaming.<br>" Your husband has been doing unlawful practices under your name. He is the one reason behind your anxiety and ours. His practices have led to the complete destruction of not only the environment but has also made numerous people homeless and even then you care about a bloody promise!" She cried. I was dumbstruck. The raven haired guy (I guess Damon) restrained her from leaping onto me and strangling me. Stefan just huffed on my reaction.  
>" But why me?" I asked Stefan.<br>" You remember your sister Amara. The one who dated Tyler before you." My eyes widened in shock. No one talked to me about my baby sister not since... How did he know her?  
>Amara was my baby sister. I protected her, loved her and supported her. Amara was just three years old when mom had died. I promised myself and my mother that I would protect her from father and keep her away from the crooked ways of his life. I wanted to make her strong and independent. She was my person and I loved her to death but then Tyler happened.<br>"What do you know about Amara?" I asked and this time with anger.  
>" You. Tyler. Revenge." he said discreetly.<br>So, he knew about me, he knew about everything.  
>" You want revenge so do we." for the first time Damon talked to me directly.<br>" Thats what you want from me?" I asked them, now understanding what they wanted. Stefan nodded, Katherine looked down and then at her husband whereas Damon's eyes just stared at me with sad and tired eyes.  
>" Join us. Help us avenge our respect and loved ones." Stefan said with determination.<br>" I will." I said looking at my new partners in crime. These two words bridged our ambitions and future together. Now, the victory wasn't just mine it was ours.


End file.
